<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Both Bruise Too Easily by elrhiarhodan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476452">We Both Bruise Too Easily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan'>elrhiarhodan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Secret History of Neal Caffrey [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies), White Collar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Hearts, Crossover, Eggsy Unwin Needs a Hug, Fuck-Buddies, Future Fic, Harry Hart is Dead (still), M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Peter Burke, Neal Caffrey Needs a Hug, Non-Canon Compliant to The Golden Circle, Past Neal Caffrey/Harry Hart, This Explains Neal Caffrey's extraordinary and amazing skills, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal will never be what Eggsy wants, just as Eggsy will never be what Neal wants.  They will both have to learn to live with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neal Caffrey/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Secret History of Neal Caffrey [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/798837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merry Month of Masturbation 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Both Bruise Too Easily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 27 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Kiss".</p><p>There have been a flurry of lovely comments on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/798837">The Secret History of Neal Caffrey</a> series, and I thought it time to start writing it again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who are you thinking about?"  Neal leans against the door, a glass of Bordeaux in hand, and watches Eggsy casually stroke his cock.  This isn’t the first time he’s watched his comrade masturbate with that dreamy look on his face.</p><p>Eggsy turns his head and gives him his patented cheeky grin.  "Who says I ain’t thinking of you, bruv?"</p><p>Neal realizes he probably should let this drop, but he’s a bit drunk and feeling a bit too tender after the mission they’ve just wrapped up.  "You wouldn’t need to beat off if you were thinking about me - I’m right here."</p><p>Eggsy’s grin fades.  "Neal - "</p><p>"Sorry.  Sometimes I don’t know when I’ve got a good thing going."  Neal puts the glass down and kneels on the bed, leaning in to give Eggsy a kiss.</p><p>Eggsy kisses him back and there’s a touch of desperation there, feeding into Neal’s own sense of loss and longing.  He likes Eggsy, but Eggsy is never going to touch his heart.  Just as he’ll never touch Eggsy’s.</p><p>They break apart and to Neal’s credit, Eggsy a bit starry-eyed and deeply aroused.  He asks, "Do you want me to finish you?"  Neal’s not in the mood for fucking, but he’s a gentleman and he cares about his partner.</p><p>Eggsy looks at him, gratitude, annoyance, and desire warring for dominance.  "How about we finish each other off, pretending to be each other’s long-lost desires?"</p><p>Neal pushes down the surge of anger, he’s never told Eggsy about his feelings for Peter, but Eggsy’s figured out that Neal’s lost someone he’s never had, too.</p><p>This time, it’s Eggsy who apologizes.  "Oi, that wasn’t fair of me.  And we probably should get some sleep.  Morning debriefs are a bitch."</p><p>Neal pulls up the covers and spoons against Eggsy.  "Yes, they are."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>